Lever de Masques
by Ladygreysun
Summary: "What if Moody hadn't had a chance to take Harry up to his office, away from  Dumbledore, just after he came back from the graveyard?" a simple idea that could change the outcome of a turning point... A short one-shot.


_Lever de Masques._

A/N: Hello everyone! Another one-shot for Harry Potter lovers. This time, again, it was done because of the following challenge:

"What if Moody hadn't had a chance to take Harry up to office, away from  
Dumbledore, just after he came back from the graveyard?" issued by XHarryxGinnyxloveX, at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum. The prompt really says it all, as it's a twist of what happens after Harry's return from the graveyard scene. It focuses on the character of Alastor Moody, aka… Well, if you read the book,you would know. ;p

And please don't mind my slight intake of the scene. I haven't seen the movies since a long time.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the genius J.K Rowling.

Enjoy, and please review, or leave some concrit.

* * *

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody watched from afar as the crowd fell silent when Potter came up once more in the centre of the maze. Being an Auror had its advantages, and he'd been posted in the maze not far from there. So, when he saw the results, of course, he came crashing in, blasting hedges and beasts from the way. He was rather slowed down, due to his limp, and he arrived panting at the place. Dumbledore and others had come crashing too, and the old man was trying to keep people out of the way. Fudge was shouting nonsensical words and then saying that the Potter boy needed to go to the Infirmary. Then someone said Diggory had been killed.

"He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured—Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands..."

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him—"began the Auror, but then Dumbledore began protesting.

"Cedric's parents, Dumbledore, they're coming..Don't you think you should tell them-before they see..?" and then the older wizard's countenance broke, strangely, as Moody saw his face darkening in anger and something else he couldn't quite name.

"No, Alastor. Harry must stay."

"But Albus-!" he himself protested. He wasn't used to protesting. Usually people gave him what he wanted, they were scared of him, of his reputation as a cunning and fierce Auror. But Dumbledore was no Death Eater, he was no small person he could bribe into doing something for him. Like letting Potter come with him.

Then he felt someone's presence behind him and recognized the ominous aura of one Severus Snape.

"Headmaster, Amos Diggory wishes to speak to you." Moody turned to Albus, a knowing look playing on his scarred face. The famed wizard glanced back at the Auror, then made his way toward the tearful family of Cedric Diggory. The Auror watched the retreating back of the Headmaster, under Snape's unnerving gaze. Then he turned back to Potter, who Albus had left for a second in his Head Of House's care.

"Minerva, I'll take Harry up, I'm sure Pomfresh's got something ready for him already, let me take him," but Professor MacgGonagall wasn't listening to him, too caught up in Potter's care as she was. Instead, it was Severus who answered.

"Minerva and I will take Potter to Madam Pomfresh, Moody. Right now, he needs other people to be with him." Moody glared at Snape, who looked back, unfazed. His marble face showed no emotion as he stood watch on the duo. The Auror bit his lip under the man's gaze, then glanced at Potter, who was surrounded by friends and Minerva who was helping him stand up.

"I suggest you go help the other champions, Alastor," curtly added Severus. "Reassure Maxim and Karkaroff. They'll need to know what happened." Grudgingly, Alastor did as he was told, under the srcutinizing and distrustful watch of the Potion Master.

As soon as he was out of earshot, however, the Auror grunted angrily, and his stick went crashing in some poor, unsuspecting rock.

The Dark Lord would have his triumphant return, when he, lawless but faithful servant, didn't have his revenge.

* * *

A/N: Well, loved it? Hated it? Think something could be better? Please tell me what you think!


End file.
